


Un salto mortal y cafe .amargo

by denisva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisva/pseuds/denisva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quien diría que ir solo a preguntar por informes se convertiría en la mejor decisión de su vida</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un salto mortal y cafe .amargo

Tal vez no era eso , no el hecho de que fuera tan atractivo,tal vez solo era la forma en que su cuerpo se movía, sintiendo la música, acariciando las notas con sus movimientos , era jazz lirico, elegante, sin prisas, presiso pero sin duda hermoso  
Hacia que el baile pareciera facil , no sabia su nombre, solo se quedo ahi, al lado de ese estudio, mirando como bailaba, su piel era clara, salpicada de lunares cafes por todas partes, llevaba una playera de batman sin mangas y abierta de los costados, dejando ver parte de sus músculos , donde igual habia mas lunares, zapatillas grises y un bongi color negro   
\- Buenas tardes, soy Lydia, dueña de la academia de baile, Full Moon, en que le puedo ayudar-la voz de un chica pelirroja lo saco de su ensoñación ,se le acerco, haciendo resonar sus tacones contra el suelo, con aires de superioridad y la cabeza en alto, nadie se detuvo, apenas los voltearon a ver y regresaron su vista a los espejos que habían para observar sus propios movimientos   
\- Yo vengo a ver la inscripción de mi hermana menor- contesto un poco coibido al tener la mirada de la pelirroja sobre el, el sueño de Cora desde pequeña fue ser bailarina de todos los generos pero apenas se había dado la disposición de sus padres para dejarla entrar a alguna academia,Lydia suspiro y llevo su cabello hacia atras con un movimiento de mano elegante, algo altanera  
\- Aqui sólo aceptamos a los mejores, si tu hermana viene a hacer una audición .., - responde lydia, Derek asintio  
-Ella ya viene para aca - contesta rápidamente, - es solo que queria preguntarle los informes   
Lydia asintio y le indico con una mano donde podría sentarse.  
\- Stiles! - grito un chico de aspecto latino y mandíbula un poco torcida, Derek se quedo observando como Stiles caminaba al ritmo de la musica que cambio repentinamente de un tranquilo a uno violento, fuerte , cambio igual que la expresión de stiles, paso de caminar lentamente a rapido, azotando los pies contra el suelo con violencia sin llegar a pegar el.suelo con sus tenis, cuando llego al centro los demas chicos que estaban a su lado se acomodaron a sus laterales , comenzaron a marcar pasos fuertes, rápidos, violentos,como la canción lo daba a entender , en ningun momento despego su mirada de Stiles, de sus movimientos,su playera que se alzaba levemente y sus ojos que miraban a el mismo por los espejos, en algun momento de la canción lydia se habia colocado a un lado obserbando y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y gritando cosas como Scott a eso le llamas hip hop, marca mas fuerte  
Allison no estas bailando tap  
Dos chicos se colocaron al lado de stiles ,un chico rubio alto de ojos azules y el mismo chico latino de antes , el poso sus manos sobre sus hombros y impulsaron con sus manos sus pies hasta levantarlo sobre sus brazos, y no, si los ojos de Derek brillaron fue por el reflejo de la luz del estudio y no por el hecho de que hubiera pensado que era un tipo de angel , stiles se impulso para dar un mortal hacia atras desde esa altura con toda la seguridad del mundo como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces, cosa, que Derek creia no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, porque? bueno la cara del chico tenía la palabras atrevido y peligro escritas con neon en su frente   
Este chico esta loco  
en ese momento el brazo de scott falseo , desequilibrado a Stiles, quien cayo hacia atras sobre su hombro, el sonido de su cuerpo contra el suelo y el del aire abandonado sus pulmones sono por todo el lugar  
Scott corrio hasta donde Stiles estaba tirado, apenas intentando levantarse, seguido de Derek que habia dejado su lugar al lado de la banca para ir a ver el hermoso chico con lunares  
\- Bro, lo siento, lo siento- repetia scott mientras ayudaba a stiles a recargarse sobre la pared ,Stiles tenia una mano sobre su hombro he intetaba que el aire volviera a sus pulmones dando grandes exhalaciónes de aire  
\- Dejame verlo. Soy estudiante de fisioterapeuta - Derek se arrodillo frente a Stiles he intento quitarle despacio su mano que aun mantenia sobre su brazo, .Stiles levanto la mirada del suelo lentamente y la clavo en sus ojos en los de el, aflojo el agarre sobre su hombro y le sonrió un poco mostrando sus dientes supo que estaba perdido ... completamente perdido  
~~~~~~~~~

Derek me acompañas al centro ? - su hermana se recargo sobre el en el sillon,.derek fruncio el ceño sin apartar la mirada de su libro  
\- Tu lo que quieres es transporte, olvidarlo debes enana- refunfuño y se burlo de su hermana y su fanatismo iniciado a Star Wars, iniciado por Stiles claro,  
\- tal vez... - rio cora , llevaba unos pantalones sueltos negros y una blusa vino con una calavera en el centro - peroooo - alargo mas la o y le sonrio de lado - quiero a Stiles como cuñado, y como eres muy soso, insípido, poco atrevido y no te atreves a decirle a Stiles que te gusta, tendré que poner de mi parte ,asi que mueve tu trasero y llevane a sus clases de tango.  
\- Stiles baila tango? - cerro su libro de texto y miro a cora que ya sonreia victoriosa,  
\- Si, y al menos que quieras que una de las muchas chicas que se lo comen con la mirada cada clase te lo ganen,... hay una en especial de hecho- su hermana hizo un gesto pensativo agarrándose la barbilla , sonriendo aun mas cuando escucho el gruñido se su hermano- creo que se llama Malia,muy simpática.  
Derek fruncio aun mas el ceño , se levanto del sillón,con mas fuerza de la necesaria,tomo su chaqueta de cuero y las llaves del camaro..dejaria su tarea de terapia muscular para después, solo porque ninguna aprovechada le quitara a SU Stiles. 

Cora tuvo chofer para sus clases de tango unas semanas, hasta que Derek empezó a ir de salir de la escuela directo a Full mon, Cora no dijo nada, menos cuando lo mas divertido que pudiera haber visto ,era llegar a la academia y ver a Stiles intentando enseñarle a bailar a Derek, (que tenia dos pies izquierdos) Scott intentando no reirse desde el barandal,porque aunque lo negara sabía que Stiles lo tenia amenazado con hacerlo comerse sus zapatos con todo y calsetas si se llegaba a burlar de Derek  
~~~~~~~~~~

A stiles le agrada Malia, es agradable, graciosa y simpática, pero no puede evitar odiarla un poco justo ahora, teniendola al lado ,porque Derek había llegado hacia el despues de una clase de tango y le había preguntado con timidez si queria ir por un cafe con el cuando acabara su clase, a Stiles no le gustaba el cafe de la cafetería a la que hiba Derek, pero le gustaban los panques que preparaban, y le gustaba Derek,mucho, asi que si ,si quería ir, pero todo se quedo en querer ,porque antes de que Stiles pudiera contestarle Malia se habia colgado de su cuello y le habia reclamado que no podía ir porque le había prometió que la acompañaría a su casa, el no queria acompañar a Malia, el queria ir a tomar un cafe con Derek, bueno ir a que el tomará un cafe y el comiera panques de chocolate, atreverse a darle un beso por fin ,darle un beso que a derek le supiera a panque de chocolate y a el a café amargo, si gruño un poco, porque no estaba besando a Derek , no estaba saboreando el cafe en sus labios,en cambió estaba con Malia , en un silencio muy MUY incómodo.  
\- Stiles... me estas escuchando?- Malia ladeo un poco el cuello en su dirección   
\- Que?  
\- Te pregunté si te gustaba alguien?- pregunto timida, mirando hacia el suelo, entonces Stiles pensó en Derek, en su sonrisa que rara vez se veia, sus ojos ... todo de el.  
\- La verdad si, no me gusta , le quiero, es muy especial, aunque sea un asco bailando, algo torpe en eso,.pero es agradable y no se que tiene ,pero es ... no se,   
Malia pensó que hablaba de ella , no de el chico de ojos verdes que siempre estaba con Stiles.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Derek?  
Derek parpadeo cuando escucho la voz de stiles llamandolo desde el centro del salón   
\- podrias dejas de verme y venir a bailar conmigo? - Derek negó con la cabeza - no me importaría hacer el papel de la mujer si bailas,digo, solo si esa era tu preocupación, tu imagen de macho no quedara afectada - Stiles sonrio  
\- tengo dos pies izquierdos - refunfuño   
Antes de que se diera cuenta stiles habia caminado a largas zancadas hasta el, habia tomado su mano y lo había arrastrado hasta el centro del salón, no es como si hubiera puesto mucha resistencia, pero era raro, verse atravez de los espejos con Stiles frente a él, apenas unos centímetros mas bajo, parecían una pareja,  
\- No se bailar, ya lo has intentando y no puedo- murmuro Derek por lo bajo avergonzado, esperando que Stilea le soltara la mano.  
\- Eso ya lo se - le sonrio stiles cuando alzo la vista y lo miro sorprendido, lo sabía? No lo mandaria al diablo?

Stiles solo sale con bailarines o bailarinas - scott se sentó a su lado en el balcon que daba a la entrada de la ventana principal de la Academia- no lo he visto salit con otras personas y siempre duran muy poco y estudia criminalistica por si no lo sabías   
Y así las esperanzas de que stiles sintiese algo por se desaparecieron, se desaparecieron, como el humo del cigarro cuando lo expulso por sus labios" en un suspiro de resignación "estoy perdido", asintio con la cabeza a scott, el chico sabia sus sentimientos hacia stiles, esperaba que stiles se hubiera dado cuenta antes que Scott,.pero como lo habia dicho antes su hermano "es demaciado lento, le.podrias lanzar una piedra y no captaria"  
\- pero yo creia que - Derek fruncio los labios, intentando encontrar coherencia, stiles solo salia con bailarines, el no era un bailarín, solo lo quería para un rato?un Free?.lo peor de todo eso es que estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, siempre y cuando fuera stiles, solo como un juego,un pasatiempo , una noche, pero era Stiles,la risa de stiles reboto contra las paredes, calida, inocente, contagiosa, tan Stiles.  
\- Me gustas Derek- stiles lo miro a los ojos y antes de que derek pudiera decirle que a el también le gustaba, que lo habia querido junto a el antes de que se le acercara , cuando lo vio por primera vez sonreir, ese dia en que le curo el hombro por una caida de un salto mortal , stiles le tapo los labios con uno de sus dedos aun sin dejar de sonreir- y yo se que también te gustó, , no es nesesario que sepas algo en especial,no es el baile, solo eres tu.  
Derek estaba sonriendo cuando miro a los ojos de stiles, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y delineo con la llema de sus dedos los tes pequenos lunares que stiles tenia en su pomulo, en línea recta, sus labios se encontraron a mitad de camino, ambos ansiosos, tibios, suaves,se besaron cuando la pista cambió a Misery , stiles paso sus brazos por su cuello ,pegandolo mas a el, sin querer que se acabara el momento que tanto había esperado,por muchas semanas, paso sus dedos por sus cabellos y acarició el nacimiento de su pelo en la nuca,   
\- Eso significa que si quieres ser mi novio ?-pregunto Derek, sabiendo la obviedad de la pregunta, stiles asintio y lo volvio a besar  
Malia entro a la mirad de la canción, sonriendo porque había llegado antes de que iniciara la clase,cuando stiles y Derek aun no se habia separado, aun en el centro de la habitacion,besándose con ganas y cariño, Malia salió corriendo del salon antes de que la vieran, con los ojos brillosos, los labios apretados y sus manos estrujando la carta que había escrito para stiles, estaba claro que la persona de la que stiles le había hablado no era ella.

~~~~~~~~~~  
A derek le gusta ver a Stiles bailar, es una costumbre especial para ellos desde hace años, aunque ya ambos esten graduados,stiles nunca dejó el baile,.es tradicion para ellos, como los domingos de panques de chocolate y cafe amargo y los besos antes de dormir, la luz en el esenario hace que resalten los cinco bailarines que hay , pero solo tiene ojos para stiles, stiles lo mira cuando pasa cerca de los asientos asientos, derek le sonrie de regreso y aprieta el anillo que tiene en el bolsillo de su pantalon.   
Durante un momento de la canción, todo se detuvo,.Adam Levine dejo de sonar por las bocinas de a los lados, las luces se apagaron y todos los bailarines salieron disparados a los lados, dejando a un Stiles confundido en medio del escenario, intento irse al lado izquierdo del escenario, pero scott lo impidió y lo regresó al centro jalandolo del brazo, los murmullos empezaron por la habitación,.pero nadie dijo nada en voz alta.   
Cuando las luces se encendieron, Derek no estaba en su asiento, Stiles lo busco con la mirada en cambio estaba rodeado de sus amigos que llevaban un vestuario diferente al de el, stiles no sabia que hacer, se vio de arriba abajo "como los sueños donde estas desnudo frente a un monton de gente", llevaba ropa,no estaba soñando, la canción Marry You de Bruno mars sono por las bosinas ,Derek salio de un lado de los telones, tuvo ganas de gritar.

It's a beautiful night ,  
(Es una noche hermosa)  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
(Estamos buscando algo tonto por hacer)  
Hey baby  
(Hey bebe)  
I think I want to marry you  
(Creo que quiero casarme contigo)

Is it the look in your eyes?  
(Es la mirada de tus ojos?)  
Or is it these dancing juice?  
(O acaso es el jugo del baile)  
Who cares baby  
(A quien le importa bebe)  
I think I wanna marry you  
(Creo que quiero casarme contigo)  
Don't say no no no no no  
(No digas no no no no no)  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(Solo di si si si si si)  
And we'll go go go go go  
(Y nos vamos vamos )  
If you're ready like I'm ready  
(Si tu estas listo como yo estoylisto)  
Because it's a beautiful night  
(Porque es una noche hermosa)  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
(Estamos buscando algo tonto por hacer)  
Hey baby, I think I want to marry you  
(Hey bebe , creo que quiero casarme contigo)  
Scott, Cora, Isaac, Jackson , Allison... joder incluso Lydia marcan pasos cordinados con la musica y  
cambian varias veces de posición mientras bailan...   
No ha visto a los demas bailar, no ha escuchado los gritos de algunas chicas emocionadas al fondo, solo tiene ojos y oídos para Derek , que termina por caminar hacia el y termina por arrodillarse en una rodilla,.toma su mano entre la suyas y le sonrie.  
\- Stiles Stilinski, eres la persona que me hace tan feliz que siento que podria dominar al mundo con sólo sujetar tu mano, me haces mas feliz de lo que creía poder llegar a ser, aveces no se que hice para merecerte,pero no quiero que te vayas de mi lado,me haces mejor persona , te amo, te amo como no tienes idea,como nunca he amado a alguien y como nunca llegare a amar a alguien mas, hemos pasado tiempo juntos, 4 años para ser exactos y quien diria que todo inició con un mortal fallido - Stiles solto una pequeña risa- quiero pasar mas tiempo a tu lado,si tu me lo permites, quiero despertar todos los dias sabiendo que estas a mi lado, ver tu sonrisa cada dia del resto de mi vida , escuchar tus eternos monólogos,estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas,quiero hacerte la persona mas feliz del mundo, como tu me haces ami - stiles siente que las lagrimas caen por sus mejillas y no sabe si es por emoción o alegria, tal vez ambas juntas,se quiere pellizcar porque esta soñando, todo es tan perfecto, pero el calor de la mano de Derek contra la suya, le dice que es real y todo esta.pasando y contiene la respiración cuando Derek quita una de sus manos de las suyas y saca de su pantalon una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro - asi que Stiles Stilinski .- Derek abre la caja y un anillo de plata brilla bajo los reflectores y varias persobas gritan al fondo, Derek no deja de mirarlo a los ojos - quieres casarte conmigo ?  
Stiles abraza a Derek apenas termina de hablar , enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y.esconde su rostro en el, esta llorando, asiente con la cabeza y la sala completa rompe en aplausos , Scott grita que quiere ser padrino, lydia y allison se abrazan (y lydia ya esta pensando que vestido llevará a la boda), Isaac y Jackson toman fotos como posesos , Malia sujeta la mano de Liam,  
\- Si quiero - sonrie antes de besarlo, sus labios saben a café amargo


End file.
